Unspoken Love 2
by I Love Gibbs And Tony
Summary: I tried to keep the character's personalities, but it never seems to work out that way. This is a remake of my first fan fic. But it is part 1 of my story. No harsh criticism. Please read and review.


**Unspoken Love 2**

**'Leroy Jethro Gibbs is handsome, and caring, and courageous, and noble, and confident, and strong... And he's all mine.'**

Tony thought as he sat at his desk and occasionally stared over at his boss and lover. And the best part was that nobody knew, that was the advantage of him being so caring.

Tony looked away when he noticed that someone was watching him.

"Dinozzo."

Tony looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes boss?"

"Follow me."

"Yes boss." Tony said and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button.

"You know, people are going to find out that we're seeing each other if you don't stop doing that."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I can't help it. You're just so darn good looking."

"So are you, but you don't see me constantly looking at you."

"Because people would find out faster if you do that then if I do it."

"So what, since I'm you're boss and if I do what you keep doing, that automatically tells people that we're seeing each other?"

"No that's not what I mean. Your my boss, so people are going to start asking questions if you do that than if I do it."

"And you don't think that they won't start asking questions if they keep catching you doing that, since you're the one that's always flirting or at least trying to with every woman you see?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean -"

Gibbs kissed him to get him to stop talking. Tony closed his eyes and slid down to the floor of the elevator, pulling Gibbs down with him. Gibbs pulled back and stared at Tony. Tony looked at Gibbs, and then stared at the floor.

Gibbs could tell what Tony was thinking by the look on his face, so he said

"You can still do that. Just don't do it so much."

"Do we **have **to work today?"

Before Gibbs could answer, his cell phone started ringing. Tony could tell by the look on Gibbs's face that they did. Gibbs closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, then looked at Tony.

"Come on we have a case."

(2 days later)

Gibbs glanced over at Tony's desk when he noticed that Tony wasn't constantly looking at him like he usually did. Tony sat at his desk drawing on his notebook with a sad and depressed look on his face, and Gibbs wondered why Tony was so sad for. Then he remembered why. Gibbs had yelled at him for asking a simple question.

He had done that because they had been on the case for two days straight, and even with coffee, working like that makes him tired, and he always got in a bad mood when he got tired, and with the case ending badly just made it worse.

Gibbs then felt like a total jerk. Tony knew that Gibbs got that way but it still must've hurt to get yelled at for no reason. Later that night, Gibbs waited until Tony got done with work.(Because usually one of them would leave earlier then the other to avoide suspicion)

Tony stared blankly at his computer. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't feel like spending the night on his sometimes uncomfortable chair, so he turned off his computer, grabbed his stuff, and walked to the elevator. Gibbs got up and followed Tony.

The doors closed, but nobody pushed any buttons. Out of pure exhaustion Tony's legs gave out on him. Gibbs caught him immediately. Tony tried to get Gibbs to let go and grabbed the rail.

"Leave me alone. You don't care about me."

Gibbs let go by what Tony had said. Tony sank to the floor, his eyes watering.

"Tony I... I was tired. But I swear I would never -"

Gibbs stopped when he Tony looked away. Gibbs sighed sadly, and layed his head and the floor, which made Tony look at him again.

Part of him felt like he was being foolish, him being a Marine sniper and all, but he loved Tony and he was willing to do anything to keep him.

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I swear I will never work on a case for two days straight again. I promise I'll never yell at you again."

Tony gently grabbed Gibbs's, chin and lifted his head. Gibbs looked up at Tony, then Tony guided Gibbs's mouth to his lips.

They must've fallen asleep in the elevator, because two other agents found them when they were going up. One of them had a very loud voice, because Gibbs had woken up after she asked him a question.

"Are you okay agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs stretched and then nodded, then looked down at Tony who was still asleep, and considering what they did for the past two days, Gibbs knew that he wasn't getting up for a while.

So Gibbs picked him up, and carried Tony out of the elevator, and into the backseat of his car. Once he got home,(driving slower then he usually does with Tony sleeping in the backseat) he carried Tony upstairs, and layed him down on his bed, then went downstairs, and layed down on the couch.

He bolted up when his phone started ringing. He hadn't realized that he had even fallen asleep, as he grabbed his phone that he had put on the coffee table. After he closed his phone and put it in his pocket, he went upstairs and watched Tony sleep for a while.

He gently rubbed his hair, then he unknowingly gently paced his hand on Tony' s forehead. He remembered the time he had first met Tony, but what played in his head, was the first time he had put his hand on Tony's forehead.

(Flashback)

Gibbs walked into the living room after coming back to get Tony's favorite pizza, and saw that Tony was still asleep. He went to wake him up, but something stopped him. His face was covered in sweat, he kept moving around as if someone was hurting him, and he was breathing heavily. And that worried him.

He gently paced his hand on Tony's forehead and saw that Tony's forehead was really hot. Tony then bolted upright, and immediately regretted layed back down and then looked at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Tony and said

"Tony... you're burning up. Were you wearing your coat last night?"

Tony shook his head and said

"No."

"Well did you have it with you?"

Tony nodded

"Yeah."

"Then what did you do with it?"

"I put it on you because your's was soaked." Tony said.

Gibbs then thoght about what had happened last night. (and earlier that afternoon)

(Flashback)

Gibbs stood in front of the criminal that he had been chasing with his gun out, trying to stay conscious, as he was both slammed into one of the metal poles that was on the bus, and was slashed above his eye when the guy started shooting at the mirror that was above his head.(which also slashed his finger that was holding his gun, so he switched hands.)

He was holding his gun, because the guy was holding his gun at the person he was holding hostage. As hard as he tried to remain conscious, his vision blurred and he saw someone sneak into the bus by the back entrance before he collapsed, his gun landing a few inches away from him.

While the guy laughed at Gibbs, Tony silently called McGee and told him to get to the bus. Once McGee was behind Tony, Tony took out his gun and clocked the guy in the head with it. At first he didn't see Gibbs as he checking out the hostage, but as McGee was putting the handcuffs on the criminal, Tony looked up and his eyes widened.

(gasp) "Boss!"

Tony got up and ran over to his boss and lover. He started shaking Gibbs but then he realized that, that was pointless, and mentally headslapped himself for being so stupid. He turned Gibbs onto his back, and gasped when he saw the gash above his eye, and saw the gash on the hand he always held his gun with. He took off his coat, and wrapped it around Gibbs, as he saw that Gibbs's hair and coat were soaked.

McGee looked at Tony and said

"Do you want me to call Ducky?"

Tony shook his head and said

"No. I just need you to help me get him off the bus, and into the car."

McGee nodded and did what Tony had told him to do. Once he got home, Tony cleaned up the gash on his face and hand, then changed Gibbs's wet shirt. The next morning, Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, and looked around.

He recognized that he was in Tony's apartment. He looked around again in search of Tony. He then saw that Tony was asleep on the floor right next to the couch. He got up and put Tony on the couch, and after realizing what time it was, he left to get lunch. (which was Tony's favorite pizza.)

(End Flashback)

Gibbs sighed and said

"Tony, you have a fever. I'm not worried about me. You're the only one I'm worried about. Don't scare people like that."

"I'm sorry." Tony said

"Don't apologize."

"I know. It's a sign of weakness." Tony said smiling.

He then lifted his head towards the dinning room and said

"Do I smell pizza?"

Gibbs sighed again and said

"Yes. I'll go get some for you."

He started to walk to the dining room, then turned and said

"You stay." Then went to get the pizza for Tony.

(End Flashback)

Gibbs leaned down and gently layed his head on Tony's chest, his hand finding its way to Tony's hand and gently wrapping his fingers around Tony's. When he felt Tony wrap his is fingers around his, Gibbs looked up to see Tony staring at him. He smiled when Tony smiled at him, and layed his head back down, almost forgetting what he had come up here in the first place.

He staightened up, and sat down on the edge of the bed, and said

"Hey, it's almost 4:30. Are you going to sleep all day?"

Tony smiled and said

"Only if you sleep with me."

Gibbs laughed and said

"Maybe later. We have to go in. We have a case."

Tony rolled his eyes and said

"Can't we have just **one** day off? I mean, nobody is to know about us, so I have to deal with you yelling at me and constantly hitting me in the back of the head all day."

"I know, but the director called and said that he need us for this case."

The case they had, was a little traumatizing for Gibbs. He ended up getting the person they were chasing's blood all over his face. (He was standing close enough to get that person's blood all over his face when the guy got shot, but he far enough that that he didn't get hit too.)

Gibbs's eyes widened as he stared at the guy. But Gibbs didn't see the guy laying there, in his eyes, he was staring at Tony. As he stated believing that it was Tony, he backed up against the wall, and then just slide down to the ground as his legs gave out.

Tony was running towards Gibbs when he heard the gunshot, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he saw Gibbs sitting there with blood all over his face. Tony suddenly started running faster towards Gibbs.

"Boss!"

Gibbs could hear his name being called, but then all the memories of him and Tony started playing in his head, including the one from this morning.

(Flashback)

"Can't we have just **one **day off? I mean, nobody is supposed to know about us, so I have to deal with you yelling at me and constantly hitting me in the back of the head all day."

Tony reached Gibbs and immediately bent down in front of him.

"Boss! Boss can you hear me?! Boss talk to me!"

Gibbs's eyes started watering as what Tony had said this morning kept playing in his head.

"Nobody is supposed to know about us, so I have to deal with you yelling at me and constantly hitting me in the back of the head all day."

Tony sighed as he knew that everything was going to be fine. He helped Gibbs up and told his teammates to take Gibbs's car back to the Navy Yard, as he was going to take Gibbs home in his car.

When they got home, Tony guided Gibbs to the bed, then took his suit coat and his shirt off, and stuck them in the washing machine, then got a wet washcloth and started cleaning off Gibbs's face.

When he was halfway done with his face, Gibbs suddenly wrapped his arms around Tony, and hugged him tightly.

"Boss, I'm glad that your back to normal, but seriously...I'm having a little trouble breathing here boss."

Gibbs immediately let go and looked at Tony. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tony stopped him.

"No talking until I'm done cleaning off you face."

After a couple of minutes, Tony asked

"What happened?"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as he said

"I thought you said no talking until you finish cleaning off my face."

"Well I've changed my mind." Tony replyed

Gibbs looked at Tony and said

"Remember that guy that had gotten shot?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah."

Well...I looked at the guy, but instead of seeing the guy...I was seeing you."

Tony stopped cleaning off Gibbs's face and just stared at him.

"Once I saw that...I started believing that it was you. I couldn't handle that fact. I couldn't bare the fact of losing you. So fell back against the wall, and just stared at him but I was only seeing you."

Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs. When he pulled back, Gibbs stared at him and said

"What was that for?"

Yang smiled and said

"Just proving you that I'm still alive."

Gibbs smiled and kissed him back. Later that night, Gibbs had a nightmare.

(Nightmare)

Gibbs leaned against the wall, after getting slammed into it. He went after Damian again. Damian shoved Gibbs again and Gibbs staggered back. Damian glared at Gibbs and yelled

"I've had enough of you!" And pulled out his gun.

Tony, who was standing a few feet away, saw the gun and his eyes widened. He started running towards Gibbs.

"Boss!"

(BANG)

Gibbs's eyes widened. Damian' s eyes widened and then glared at Tony. McGee and Ziva stood a couple of feet away frozen in shock. Tony looked down and saw the huge red spot, that was the threatening to cover his entire shirt. McGee and Ziva recovered first and handcuffed Damian. Tony stumbled back and fell into the Gibbs's arms.

"Tony!"

Tony looked up and said

"Sorry boss...I just couldn't let him...shoot you. I didn't mean...to go in front of you."

"Don't apologize. But why weren't you wearing your vest for?!" Gibbs asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I'm sorry I...put you through...all this pain and...sorrow."

"I love you Tony."

"I Love you...boss."

"Tony!"

Gibbs bolted up and tried to catch his breath. He looked over as Tony moved in his sleep. Gibbs sighed then got up and went downstairs to make coffee. Later that morning, Tony went downstairs and found Gibbs at the kitchen table, staring blankly into his 12th cup of coffee.

Gibbs couldn't get that nightmare out off his head. He knew it wasn't real. He knew that Tony was asleep upstairs, but he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up and saw Tony standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

"No. I had a nightmare, and I just couldn't go back to sleep."

Then the nightmare flashed in his head.

"I've had enough of you!"

"Boss!"

(BANG)

"Tony!"

"I'm sorry I...put you through...all this pain and...sorrow."

"I Love you Tony."

"I Love you...boss."

"Boss? Boss?! Boss! Boss!"

Gibbs snapped back and stared at Tony who had a worried, concerned, and alarmed look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs stared at Tony for a few seconds then said

"Yeah...I'm fine. Now come on...we're going to be late."

Throughout the day though, Gibbs kept getting distracted. (Since Gibbs is the who drives the car,) he almost ran the car into a parked car, and he almost got hit by a car, but Tony was there and pushed him out of the way.

Once they got home, Tony had had enough and said to Gibbs

"That's it! I'm going to get you some help."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Gibbs, you have been distracted all day! First, you froze up this morning, scaring the hell out of me, you almost drove the car into a parked car, and you would've gotten hit by a car, had I not been there to push you out of the way! So you are not going to work tomorrow. Tomorrow, you are going with me, and I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with you."


End file.
